


In Need

by InsanityPerhaps



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityPerhaps/pseuds/InsanityPerhaps
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 12





	In Need

It seemed everyone else had someone. Someone to love and find comfort in, whether it be romantic or a strong friendship. Rick has Lori. Glen has the farmers daughter, Maggie. Andrea has Shane. Beth and Hershel are blood. And Carol and Dale have a strong friendship. 

That just left me and the redneck camping at the back of the farm.

I did have a sorta crush on him. What can I say? I'm a softy for a strong, loyal, sexy ass bowman. 

Daryl's a pretty straight up guy. So I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. Just to try get to know him a bit more. I mean, he's gotta be lonely too, right? 

I walk the farm till I reach his camping spot. 

It's quite late, but there's still a light on in his tent. 

He unzips the tent door peering his head out. 

Musta heard me coming. 

"You heard me, huh?" I ask, smiling a little. 

He looks up at me, "No one else steps so damn quiet." 

I raise my eyebrows, "You knew it was me before you saw me?" 

He just gives me that knowing look. 

"Can I help ya with somethin'?" His gravely voice asks. 

"I just wanna talk" I say shrugging my shoulders. 

"Alright so talk" he responds. 

Impatient much? 

"Can I come inside?" I ask. 

He looks down, "I'd rather ya didn't" 

I just stare at him, after a little wait he gives in and goes back inside the tent, leaving the door open for me. 

I follow him in. 

It's rather cosy in here. Nothing but his sleeping bag, his crossbow and a couple clothing items. 

I sit on the end of the sleeping bag. 

"How are ya Daryl?" I ask, anything to start conversation. 

He squints his eyes, "Didn't know ya cared" he speaks with a harsh undertone. 

"Course I do" I respond. Maybe a little too quickly. 

He huffs a laugh. 

"Look I'd rather be on ma own. If ya came here to jus talk about ma feelings, ya ain got no business bein here." he glares at me. 

Well that hurt a little. 

I look down before responding, "I-I just thought...well everyone else has got someone yanno, and me, I've got no one. And then I thought you've got no one too. So, maybe you might want someone. Maybe you might want me? " I say, looking up to him. 

He just stares at me. I gulp. 

His features go soft for a mere second before hardening again. 

"Well ya thought wrong" he growls. 

With that I leave. Tears fall down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid? 

***

Next day

Everyone was going gun training today. I told Shane I wasn't up to it, he wasn't happy bout it but he let me be. 

When they all left, I waited about an hour and then headed to the woods. 

I didn't venture far, just far enough so I couldn't be easily seen from the edge of the field. 

I found myself a tree to sit against. And I let the tears fall. 

I feel like I don't belong in this group. I'm not very close with anyone. No one would care if I died. Maybe I should just get it over with. 

I reach down grabbing my knife from my belt. 

I hold it in my hands, just staring at it. 

I close my eyes and place it against my wrist. 

I slow my breathing. 

It'll be painless. It'll be just like falling asleep. 

"You actually gonna do that?" a voice interrupts my thoughts. 

Daryl. 

I open my eyes, turning to him. 

He sits down next to me and puts his hand out. 

I look down as I reluctantly pass him my knife. 

My body feels numb. An emptiness in my heart. Everyone I love is dead. 

I expect him to say something, but he doesnt. We just sit in silence. 

I wish he didn't see me like this. 

"You gonna tell me whas da matter with ya?" he asks, turning to me. 

I take a breath, "I'm broken, Daryl." my voice cracks, a tear falling down my cheek. 

"Nah, ya just having a bad day." he says rather confidently, as he uses his thumb to wipe away the tear crawling my cheek. 

I look to him, "No, everyday is a bad day." I cry, "All my family are gone. They're all gone Daryl!" I scream. 

He pulls me into his chest, hushing me. 

I've always wanted a hug from him, but in this moment, I couldn't care less. 

All the tears I've been holding back escape me. 

After a couple minutes of ugly crying, I pull back to sit up. 

"I jus wanna be on my own" I whimper, pulling my knees to my chest. 

"I ain't goin' anywhere."

I look up at him through blurry eyes, "You don't have to pretend to care yanno" I narrow my eyes, "you made it perfectly clear you don't care last night." 

He looks a bit taken back by my harshness. But I couldn't help it, I push people away as a defence mechanism. 

We sit in silence just looking at each other. Neither knowing what to say. 

A twig snaps. 

Without time to react, a walker appears out of nowhere, grabbing hold of my arm. 

"No!" I cry, too weak to actually defend myself. 

Daryl is quick to react, and leaps at it. Falling on top of it. 

He holds it down and reaches to his pocket, grasping the knife I gave him, stabbing it through its eye into its brain. 

I look to him, still in shock from what just happened. 

"That was close" I mumble. 

"Too close" he replies, standing up. 

He reaches out his hand to me, "come on, let's get ya back to camp" 

I grab his hand as he helps me up. 

We walk back to the farm in silence.

Everyone apart from Shane and Andrea seem to be back from gun practice. 

"I gotta talk ta Rick. You head to ya tent." he says, in a serious tone. 

I follow his instruction. I wanna be on my own anyway. 

I sit down inside my tent, bringing my knees to my chest and letting my head rest. 

I think back to the run in with the walker. And I realise I don't want to die. The moment it grabbed ahold of me, I made that decision pretty quick.

I want to live. 

After a couple minutes, my tent unzips. 

"(Y/N)?" it was Rick. 

"Hey Rick" I greet, my voice a little hoarse. 

He sits down inside. 

He looks at me rather sympatheticly. 

I admire Rick. He's a good guy. He's kept us alive so far. 

I don't often speak with him though. He's often got important stuff to do. 

"Daryl told me what happened out there" he says looking down. 

He gulps, looking back to my eyes, "but I want you to know that you're a valued member of this group." he reaches out grabbing my hand, comfortingly. 

"And if anything were to happen to you..." he pauses, "I- well I care just as much about you as I do Carl and Lori." he gives me a sad smile. 

"And Daryl, well he may not be the best at showing it, but he cares for you, (Y/N)." the look in his eye and his tone of voice is very sincere. 

I feel my cheeks redden at hearing this. 

Daryl likes me. 

He huffs a laugh, "Hell, when he rushed over to see me, he was worried sick. I thought his brother had returned for a second. He's the only other person I know Daryl cares like that for."

I smile a little, "really?" I ask quietly. 

He nods. 

"So you ever feel like you did today, I want you to know you've got me, you've got Daryl, hell, you've got the whole group. Just talk to one of us. Promise me."

"I promise" I tell him, meaning it with my whole heart. 

He pats my knee, "good" he smiles. 

Just before he leaves my tent he turns back to me, "oh and you've got a visitor out here." 

****

Hey, thanks for reading. More chapters soon! :)


End file.
